The Secret of The Mission (FBI)
by My NaMe Viko
Summary: Naruto seorang anggota FBI ditugaskan untuk menyelidiki suatu Organisasi yang memiliki hubungan dengan invasi seluruh Jepang. Ditemani sepupunya Naruto terpaksa harus mengikuti dunia balap malam untuk membongkar Organisasi yang diduga menyamar sebagai salah satu anggota Race. Apakah Naruto dapat membongkar organisasi itu? (Bad Summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title : The Secret of The Mission (FBI)**

**Pair : - (gak tau)**

**Warning : OOC, OC, Typo, AU, Gajes, Kependekan, Banyak Dialognya, dll**

**Gendre : Adventure, Humor, Familiy, Romance (Maybe)**

**Chapter 1**

Dipinggiran kota Iwa, malam itu cukup tenang saat waktu menunjukkan pukul 23.00 or 11.00 PM. Namun ada beberapa orang yang membuat malam yang indah berubah menjadi malam yang mencekam. Disebuah gudang atau lebih mirip tempat persembunyian, terdapat dua orang sedang saling beradu dengan wajah serius.

DUARK

" Kau kalah FBI! Kurasa kali ini kau yang akan mati " kata seorang pria berambut hitam sedang mencekik pemuda pirang dengan memainkan pisau di dekat wajah pemuda itu

" Huh! Aku rasa kau harus menarik perkataan mu itu pemimpin Dark Night, Momochi Zabuza " kata pemuda pirang tanpa ada rasa takut

" Dasar! Kau memang anggota FBI yang tidak takut mati ya? " kata Zabuza sambil mengeluarkan evil smirk nya

" Yah. Baiklah, sekarang cukup main-mainnya ya? Dan sekarang lepaskan 'Dia'! " kata gadis berambut merah yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Zabuza dengan meletakkan pistol ke kepala Zabuza sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan or evil smile miliknya

" Huh! kau lagi. Dasar wanita tidak berguna, mengalahkan dia saja tidak bisa " geram Zabuza sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya ke belakang yang kemudian disambut hangat oleh borgol milik pemuda pirang

" Iya aku akui bawahanmu yang bernama Haku itu cukup membuatku terpojok. Tapi kurasa dia masih perlu berlatih lagi untuk mengalahkanku dalam tembak-menambak " balas gadis berambut merah

Tidak lama kemudian sekitar 10 polisi dan 20 tim khusus teroris datang. Segera mereka meringkus para buronan. " Kerja yang bagus! Tidak ku sangka jika FBI juga mencari organisasi ini. Naruto, Kim? " kata kepala tim khusus teroris.

" Iya itu sudah jadi tugas kami untuk meringkus mereka Rikudo-san " kata Naruto tersenyum

" Seandainya aku tadi tidak datang, pasti kau sudah ada dirumah sakit sekarang Naruto " kata Kim dengan wajah yang tidak bisa dijelaskan walaupun masih sempat menjitak Naruto

" Aduh.. Itai.. Kim kalau mukul tenaganya dikurangi dikit dongk.. " kata Naruto yang masih mengasihani kepalanya yang agak benjol karena dijitak

" Lain kali kalau mau bertindak berfikir dulu BAKA! " kata Kim karena khawatir dengan Naruto

" Apa kata mu!? Kamu tadi juga kenapa tidak menghindar dari serangan Si Haku tadi huh!? " kali ini gantian Naruto yang marah

" Kau fikir aku tidak berhati-hati huh!? Walaupun sedikit luka yang penting misi berhasilkan? " kata Kim tidak mau kalah dari Naruto. Belum sempat Naruto membalas perkataan Kim, tiba-tiba telepon or HP milik Naruto berbunyi. " Hallo, Iya ketua ada apa? Ada tugas lagi? Baiklah kami akan datang " kata Naruto menutup pembicaraan. " Ada misi lagi Naruto? " kata Kim dengan wajah stoik miliknya.

" Iya seperti biasa. Ayo pergi, kali ini aku yang menyetir OK? " kata Naruto dengan cengiran khas miliknya

" Wah, kalian hebat. Walaupun masih berumur 17 tahun sudah bisa menjalankan misi berat " puji Rikudo yang salut walaupun kadang mereka tidak akur

" Arigato pujiannya Rikudo-san, kami pergi dulu. Jaa " kata Naruto sambil menggeret sang sepupu menuju mobil miliknya. " Dasar bersepupu (?) sikapnya memang mirip " pikir Rikudo yang tidak melepaskan padangannya dari mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Sesampainya mereka di Markas Besar FBI di Jepang. Walaupun hanya rumah yang cukup besar, karena dalam dalam peraturan FBI tidak boleh terlalu menarik perhatian agar rahasia tetap terjaga. Saat ini Naruto dan Kim sedang berada di ruang ketua FBI.

" Ada misi apa untuk kami Jii-san? " kata Naruto langsung to the point tanpa basa-basi

" Sudah berapa kali ku bilang panggil aku Sarutobi-san Naruto " protes Sarutobi ketua FBI Jepang itu

" Langsung saja Jii-san, ini sudah larut lagi pula aku sudah ngantuk " kali ini gantian Kim yang protes, karena memang saat ini pukul 23.45 or 11.45 PM

" Iya aku tau. Ini misi kalian. Kalian harus membongkar Organisasi Yami, karena menurut informasi. Mereka akan melakukan invasi di Jepang " jelas Sarutobi

" Apa misi itu tidak terlalu berbahaya Jii-san? " kata Kim ragu, karena misi tersebut termasuk misi tingkat SS. Sedangkan mereka biasanya melaksanakan misi A+ dan S

" Aku percaya kalian. Karena dari beberapa informasi, salah satu dari mereka adalah anggota Race dunia balam malam. Walaupun sekarang sedang tidak 'Booming' lagi. Setidaknya kalian bisa mencari informasi agar kita bisa bergerak akurat " kata Sarutobi dengan wajah serius

" Huaammh, ayolah Jii-san. Minta orang lain saja untuk menjalankan misi itu " kata Naruto dengan wajah setengah malas

" Tidak Bisa! Lagi pula kalian telah ku daftarkan ke Konoha High School. Karena disana banyak para anggota Race balap malam " kata Sarutobi dengan tegas

Mari Kita Hitung

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

" WHAT!? " kata Naruto dan Kim dengan wajah terkejut yang dilanjutkan dengan sweatdrop

" Ayolah Jii-san. Bukannya kami kan sudah pernah sekolah FBI. Masa' kami harus menyamar sebagai siswa? " kata Kim tidak percaya. Memang Naruto dan Kim sekolah dibawah bimbingan FBI. Mereka lulus pada umur 15 tahun dan langsung direkrut oleh Sarutobi untuk jadi anggotanya.

" Bukannya kalian pandai menyamar? Lagi pula umur kalian kan masih 17 tahun. Tidak akan ada yang mencurigai kalian, orang tua kalian juga setuju. Dan bukannya kalian ini ahli balapan? " kata Sarutobi

" Tapi Jii-san, kami ini kan seorang anggota FBI yang masih belum handal. Masa' ... " belum selesai Naruto bicara sudah dipotong oleh Sarutobi

" Selain itu kalian kan juga bisa merasakan masa-masa SMA dan tidak ada tapi titik gak pakek koma " kata Sarutobi dan hanya dibalas tatapan malas dari Naruto dan Kim

" Itu perlengkapan kalian, sekaligus informasi yang kami dapat tentang Organisasi Yami " kata Sarutobi sambil menunjuk tas yang ada di samping mereka

" Yah.. Baiklah kami terima misi ini " kata Naruto

" Baiklah kalau begitu 3 hari lagi kalian bisa tinggal dirumah Minato dan Kushina untuk menjalankan misi ini. Good Luck! " kata Sarutobi diiringi kepergian Naruto dan Kim yang meninggalkan ruangannya untuk pulang ke apartemen

* * *

**A/N : Thanks yang uda mau baca my fic. Ada yang mau review/kritik/saran saya terima dengan senang hati**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title : The Secret of The Mission (FBI)**

**Pair : - (gak tau)**

**Warning : OOC, OC, Typo, AU, Gajes, Kependekan, Banyak Dialognya, dll**

**Gendre : Adventure, Humor, Familiy, Romance (Maybe)**

**Chapter 2**

KRINGGG..

Pagi hari di Apartemen Naruto dan Kim. Pagi ini masih pukul 06.00, tapi jam weker sudah membangunkan sang empunya untuk menyelesaikan mimpi miliknya. " Huamh, sudah pagi? Mandi dulu deh.. " pikir Naruto yang langsung mengambil handuk dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Setelah mandi dan ganti baju pastinya, Naruto pergi ke dapur untuk sarapan.

" Ohayou Kim " sapa Naruto yang langsung duduk

" Ohayou Naruto. Setelah ini kita ke Konoha kan? " kata Kim yang sibuk dengan acara masak paginya

" Iya, aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan Tou-san dan Kaa-chan " kata Naruto sambil mengingat kapan terakhir kali bertemu dengan orangtua nya

" Aku juga kangen sama Paman dan Bibi " kata Kim sambil meletakkan makanan buatannya diatas meja yang langsung diambil oleh Naruto

" Kita berangat jam 8 " kata Naruto yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Kim yang sedang memakan sarapannya

.

.

.

.

Dipinggiran Kota Konoha tepatnya disebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Ada sebuah Organisasi yang sedang melakukan diskusi untuk menyusun rencana invasi seluruh Jepang. Tepatnya ada 3 orang yang sedang berdiskusi dengan pimpinan Organisasi di sebuah ruangan cukup luas.

" Bagaimana? Apa sudah kalian lakukan? "

" Iya, tapi masih perlu waktu yang cukup lama lagi. Karena Zabuza pemimpin Dark Night yang menyuplai senjata untuk kita telah ditangkap FBI 3 hari yang lalu "

" Jika begini maka Organisasi kita juga akan terbongkar, sebelum kita sempat melakukan misi invasi kita "

" Siapa anggota FBI yang menangkap Zabuza? "

" Menurut informasi mereka berkode nama Fox dan Demond. Keahlian mereka menyamar "

" Coba cari siapa mereka sebenarnya "

" Tidak bisa, FBI terlalu rapat menjaga rahasia anggota mereka dan tidak ada informasi jelas mengenai mereka "

" Ini semakin menarik "

.

.

.

Ditempat lain dan waktu yang sama

" Hm.. Pain pemimpin Organisasi Yami. Memiliki keahlian manipulasi kebenaran. Selain itu memiliki keahlian menyetir yang baik dan handal.. " kata Kim sambil membolak-balik kertas

" Apa yang kau baca? " kata Naruto masih tetap fokus menyetir

" Iya, informasi tentang target kita Naruto " kata Kim masih fokus dengan kertas-kertas miliknya

" Manipulasi kebenaran ya? Tenyata memang teroris tingkat SS " kata Naruto ikut-ikutan melihat kertas yang dipegang Kim

" Woi! Sini kertasnya, fokus menyetir sana aku tidak mau mati muda tau! " kata Kim sambil mengambil kertasnya dari tangan Naruto dengan kasar

" Seandainya mati pun. Kau tidak akan mati sendirian kan masih ada aku " kata Naruto yang dibalas dengan deathglare andalan milik Kim

" Sudah fokus menyetir sana " kata Kim sambil memberi deathglare, sedangkan yang di deathglare memalingkan wajahnya

" Iya ini aku sudah fokus kok.. " kata Naruto kemudian membelokkan mobilnya menuju jalanan yang cukup dikenal oleh Kim yaitu The Death Road Konoha (DRK) terkenal dengan jalan yang luas dan tikungan tajamnya

" Kau yakin mau lewat situ Naruto? " kata Kim tidak percaya

" Iya, lagi pula aku sudah lama tidak lewat sini. Kencangkan sabuk pengaman mu, aku mau mencoba satu putaran. Jalanan ini setiap hari selalu sepi kan? " kata Naruto dengan mengeluarkan evil smile nya

" Up To You, Naruto " kata Kim pasrah dan tidak berkomentar lagi

.

.

.

.

Di kediaman Keluarga Namikaze. Terdapat dua orang, satu perempuan yang sedang gelisah. Dan satu lagi pria yang sedang membaca koran. Sang pria yang melihat nya mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

" Sudalah Kushi-chan, mereka kan sudah punya SIM. Jadi tak usah khawatir begitu " kata Minato mencoba menenagkan sang istri tercinta

" Kau tidak mengerti Minato " kata Kushina terlihat khawatir

Tidak lama setelah perdebatan suami-istri(?) Diluar rumah kediaman Namikaze terdengar bunyi mobil yang sangat familiar untuk mereka berdua. " Akhirnya datang juga " pikir Kushina

" Tadaima " kata Naruto dan Kim bersamaan

" Okaeri Naruto, Kim. Bibi kangen sama kalian " kata Kushina memeluk erat mereka berdua

" Kaa-chan lepasin, kami gak bisa nafas " kata Naruto

" Ah.. Maaf Kaa-chan terlalu senang. Kita makan dulu bagaimana? Pasti kalian lapar " kata Kushina sambil melepaskan pelukannya

" Asyik.. akhirnya aku bisa makan masakan Kaa-chan " kata Naruto senang

" Eh!? tumben paman Minato ada dirumah? " tanya Kim binggung

" Iya Paman sedang libur, makanya ada dirumah. Katanya kalian akan melaksanakan misi penyamaran, bagus juga bisa menyamar jadi siswa SMA " kata Minato

" Misi yang merepotkan Tou-san. Tapi aku masih binggung kenapa dulu Kaa-chan bisa memasukkan kami ke sekolah FBI? Bukannya Tou-san seorang dokter? " tanya Naruto

" Um.. itu ano.. sebenarnya Kaa-chan tidak tau kalau itu sekolah FBI " kata Kushina sedikit gugup

" Jadi!? " tanya Naruto dan Kim bersamaan

" Sebenarnya kalian tidak sengaja Bibi daftarkan " kata Kushina dengan watados nya membuat Naruto dan Kim sweatdrop ditempat

" Aku salah bicara ya, Minato? " kata Kushina binggung melihat kelakuan anak dan keponakannya

" Sepertinya begitu Kushi-chan " kata Minato membenarkan

.

.

.

Jam 01.00 or 01.00 AM

Di DRK sudah banyak pembalap yang memulai Race mereka malam ini. Kali ini yang bertanding sama-sama dari anggota Sword yang diketuai oleh Hatake Kakashi. Yang bertanding adalah pemuda berambut raven dengan pemuda berambut jabrik.

" Woi! Ototo. Jangan sampai kalah OK? " kata Itachi

" Hn. " kata Sasuke sambil melepas jaket yang dipakainnya. " Huh! dasar Aniki, merepotkanku saja " pikir Sasuke

" Menangkan pertandingan ini. Jika kau kalah dari dia reputasimu sebagai Pangeran Race akan hilang, kau mengerti? " kata Itachi

" Sasuke, jangan bilang kau takut melawanku? " kata Kiba dari dalam mobilnya Citroen Saxo VTR berwarna coklat

" Enak saja akan ku buat kau menyesal " kata Sasuke yang masuk kedalam mobilnya Dodge Charger SRT-8 berwarna abu-abu

Mereka pun segera bersiap di garis start yang sudah dipasang dengan bendera kuning. Setelah melihat bendera kuning diangkat, mereka segera tancap gas dan meninggalkan garis start. Mobil milik Sasuke melaju lebih dahulu meninggalkan Kiba dibelakang. Kiba yang ada dibelakang tidak tinggal diam, namun setiap kali ingin melewati Sasuke selalu dihimpit dan membuat Kiba tidak berkutik.

" Sial, dasar pantat ayam " umpat Kiba sambil mencoba menyetabilkan laju mobilnya

" Aku mau lihat sampai mana kemampuan mu " pikir Sasuke dengan evil smirk nya .

Setelah hampir satu putaran mobil mereka bermanufer di jalanan dan jarak finish hanya 1 Km masih dengan Sasuke yang ada diposisi pertama, tiba-tiba muncul mobil CRX-7 berwarna biru-putih dari belakang mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dan tanpa hambatan mobil CRX-7 itu tiba-tiba berada di depan mereka. Sasuke berusaha mengejar tapi mobil itu sudah terlalu jauh, dan pada akhirnya pertandingan tersebut dimenangkan oleh Sasuke.

" Yo, Kau keren sekali tadi Ototou " kata Itachi yang langsung menghampiri adiknya

" Hn. apa disini ada mobil warna biru-putih? " tanya Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya

" Tidak ada, memang kenapa? " tanya Itachi balik

" Emm, tidak apa-apa " kata Sasuke sambil pergi meninggalkan kakaknya sendirian. " Lalu siapa yang mengendarai mobil biru-putih tadi? Apa dia orang baru? " pikir Sasuke

.

.

.

Jam 02.00 or 02.00 AM

Dirumah Sakit Konoha

" Wah.. terimakasi Naruto, Kim. Maaf malam-malam Paman minta kalian datang kemari " kata Minato sambil mengambil tas kerja miliknya yang dibawa Naruto

" Iya sama-sama Tou-san " kata Naruto

" Iya sudah kalian pulang saja ini sudah malam " kata Minato

" Kami menginap disini saja. Lagi pula sudah mau pagi, kami juga sudah bawa baju seragam " kata Kim menujukkan tas yang dibawanya

" Iya kalau mau istirahat di ruangan Paman saja, tinggal lurus terus belok kiri. Paman pergi dulu ada yang mau operasi nih.. " kata Minato berlalu meninggalkan mereka

" Iya, kami sudah tau kok.. " kata Kim

" Good Luck Tou-san " kata Naruto

* * *

**A/N : Terimakasih yang uda mau baca my fic. Menurut saya di chap ini ada yang kurang, entah itu apa dan maaf jika ada kesamaan dengan fic lainnya tapi ini bukan compas lho.. murni dari kepala saya. Review/Kritik/Saran saya terima dengan senang hati. Thanks yang uda mau nge Review/Follow/Favourite my fic. Dan ini balasan buat yang nge Review**

.5811 : Ortu nya Naruto masih MinaKushi, tapi kalau Ortu nya Kim itu masih saya rahasiakan

Nitya-chan : Thanks uda mau nunggu

NamiMirushi : Gomen kalau buat situ jadi binggung. Ortu nya Naruto masih MinaKushi kok..

Luca Marvell : Iya di sini Kim itu OC-nya. Kalau di Canon nya Naruto itu Kin bukan Kim

.54 : Kayak nya banyak yang ngira Ortu nya Naruto bukan MinaKushi ya? gomen deh kalau di chapter 1 kurang jelas

Yuuki Chen : Kalau masalah typo kayak nya susah dihilangkan

Nervous : Iya saya usahain lanjut

Mangekyooo JumawanBluez : Wah.. makasih uda bilang fic saya keren

Blue-senpai : Iya saya usahain update seminggu sekali, tapi karena status saya semi-hiatus mungkin telat sehari-dua hari aja

rifaiuzukaki1 : Makasih uda bilang keren, saya usahain lebih panjang word nya


End file.
